The Second Duel of the Fates
by Yandeim Nareim
Summary: What if Padme became a Jedi Knight, and confronted her husband? Minor romance at the end. Rated PG-13 for action scenes.
1. Prologue

The Second Duel of the Fates  
  
A/N: This story is an AU where Vader never fell in the lava pit, and Padmè became a Jedi Master. Also, this is the prologue, so it will be short.  
  
Prologue  
  
Vader looked at his master, narrowing his eyes in anger. Vader was now very ticked off at Palpatine, and couldn't stand it any more. He always knew that he could easily defeat Palpatine, and today was the day. Vader unclipped the silver cylinder from his belt as he stood up.  
  
He ignited it, and Palpatine started shooting rays of blue lightning. Vader easily blocked with his saber. Vader pointed his hand at a bar to the left, and with a flick of the wrist, the bar flew into Palpatine. Palpatine stopped shooting lightning, and in a flash, Vader had cut his former master into two pieces.  
  
Vader deactivated his saber, and clipped it to his belt again. His first mission, to get his only love to stand by his side once more, and train as a Sith Apprentice, the first Sith Apprentice to not end up fighting their master in the end. Him and Padmè would stand together as the rulers of the Empire.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Padmè spun as she deflected a bolt from the stormtrooper. The red laser pushed into the stormtrooper, and the he fell to the ground. Padmè jumped to dodge a shot from the last stormtrooper, and landed on her feet, her sapphire saber in the stormtrooper's stomach. As Padmè deactivated her lightsaber, the stormtrooper fell to the ground.  
  
Padmè then continued down the corridor, and reached the second to last blast door. She sensed ten stormtroopers in the room. She hid in a corner, and used the Force to open the door. Three stormtroopers ran out of the room, and down the corridor, not noticing Padmè. She pulled out a blaster, and shot down all three stormtroopers, and holstered the blaster.  
  
Two stormtroopers came, noticing her position. As fast as lightning, she ignited her saber, and cut both of them in half. She entered the room, and deflected three bolts, each one landing their mark in a stormtrooper. She then used the Force to throw the other two into the wall, and easily stabbed them.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ah, Padmè is coming to me. I need to do no hunting," said Vader.  
  
He ignited his ruby saber, waiting for her.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Padmè opened the last blast door, and saw Vader with his saber ignited.  
  
"Anakin, please turn from the Dark Side. It only leads to death and destruction. I don't want you to die, Anakin," said Padmè, holding her lightsaber in a defensive position.  
  
Vader ignored the name Anakin, and replied, "No, Padmè. You shall join me, and help me rule the Empire!"  
  
"I will never turn into a Sith like you," said Padmè, a single tear strolling down her cheek, not wanting to fight with her husband.  
  
"Then I am sorry it has to come to this," said Vader, raising his lightsaber to attack. 


	2. Dueling

_**Chapter 2: Dueling**_

_**Vader brought the ruby blade down, and Padmè lifted her sapphire blade to block. Vader whirled around, and struck to the side, as Padmè once again blocked with her saber. Padmè back flipped, and continued holding her lightsaber in a defensive position.**_

_**Vader lunged at his wife, going in for a stab, and Padmè ducked to dodge, and then struck at Vader's right. Vader easily blocked, and then went for a left to right sweep, which Padmè blocked. Vader then threw his lightsaber to his left hand, and reversed his grip. He went for a downward strike to Padmè's head, which she leapt aside to dodge.**_

_**Padmè went for a lower strike to Vader's left leg, but Vader blocked, and reversed his grip as he brought his right hand back to his saber. He then went into a flurry of two-handed strikes, all of which Padmè blocked or dodged.**_

_**Vader could sense his wife tiring, so he took his left hand away from his saber, and went into a flurry of attacks with his right hand, making his saber a quick red blur. Padmè continued to block her husband's attacks, using the Force to energize her a bit. **_

_**Vader continued his strikes, never tiring as his strength beat down Padmè, starting to make her tiring start to show. He kept a straight face as he continued to duel with her, and then stuck out his left hand. He pulled her saber to him, and deactivated both sabers, clipping them to his belt.**_

"_**Padmè you must join me, and unleash your true power," said Vader, still not wanting to kill her.**_

_**Padmè knew he was showing mercy. Maybe if she joined him, his love for her could get him to turn back to the Light Side. Padmè thought about this, and nodded to herself.**_

"_**OK, Vader, I will join you," said Padmè.**_

"_**I knew you would make the right decision, Padmè," Vader said.**_

_**Vader walked toward his wife, and kissed her passionately.**_

_**THE END**_

_**A/N: I know this story was short, but it was just a small idea I had, and wanted to share it with you all. I hope you enjoyed the story.**_


End file.
